claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Luciela
Etymology ルシエラ transliterates from "Luciela," either from the French "Lucille," or Italian "Luciella." Either ultimately derives from Latin "lux" (light). Appearance 'Claymore warrior' Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru ), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Also see mega twintails. Height unknown. Appears taller than Rafaela (see War). 'Awakened' Hellcat awakened form, with twintails and numerous mouths on parts of body.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 179 Luciela awakened Personality Witty persona. Much given to double entendre.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 168 Heavily censored in current VIZ Media translation. Datasheet 'Class' Luciela is an Offensive Type.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Luciela awakens' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, Rafaela, is unable change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 7–8 As a result, Rafaela is decommissioned as warrior and goes into exile.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 12–13 'Recommissioned' After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 23 'Death' After the Organization's defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 154 In the ensuing combat, Isley fires his crossbow. Shot with arrows, Luciela resembles Renaissance paintings of St. Sebastian.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 179 Eventually, Isley defeats Luciela. Rafaela, who watched the battle, finds a weakened Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoma Power into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 28–37 Later Riful, who arrives too late to help Luciela,Claymore 13, Scene 071, p. 50–51 finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 143 'Resurrection' Post-7-year Timeskip. 'Dream world' After Riful and Dauf leave, Clare enters castle (Witch's Maw II) and finds chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 61 'Dream within dream' Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 050.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 67—74 '"Real" dream' But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Quick-sword, Clare kills Rafaela with Ilena's arm. Rafaela gives Clare all her memories, among which is "something you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 092, pp. 75–87 'Destroyer' When the Destroyer awakens, the castle bursts apart.Claymore 17, Scene 093, pp. 98–99 Clare's naked body emerges from a sea of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 108 Destroyer forms a crown of rods, resembling radiant halo of Apollo.Claymore 17, Scene 094, p. 148 A 180 degree barrage of rods begins as Deneve and Helen reach Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 150–151 'Hellcats' Mewing rods awaken into Hellcats, which resemble Luciela's awakened form.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 162–163. The Hellcats attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 164 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss Category:Destroyer